1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves an electrophotographic image forming device, and especially involves a toner cartridge for an electrophotographic image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The conventional invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming device, such as a laser printer, a copier or a facsimile machine, in which a toner cartridge is used, which is removable from or mountable to the electrophotographic image forming device.
Conventional toner cartridge comprises integral toner cartridges and separated toner cartridges. An integral toner cartridge or process cartridge is at least provided with a photosensitive member, a developing member, and a developer; a separated toner cartridge is at least provided with a developing member and a developer, and the drum unit used together with the separated toner cartridge is at least provided with a photosensitive member.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a process cartridge in conventional art, which adopts contact developing mode. The process cartridge comprises a main part 10, a first lateral plate 11, and a second lateral plate 12; the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 are separately fixed at the two ends of the main part 10; the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 are removable from or mountable to the two ends of the main part 10, or form as one body with the main part 10.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the direction A-A in FIG. 1; as shown in the figure, the main part 10 of the process cartridge is at least provided with the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13, the first embodiment of developing member 14, a toner feeding component 15, and a developer (not shown in the figure). After the process cartridge is mounted to an electrophotographic image forming device, the electrophotographic image forming device receives the data from the outside; the laser scanning component of the electrophotographic image forming device scans the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 of the process cartridge, so as to make an electrostatic latent image to be formed on the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13; the toner feeding component 15 receives the power and electric voltage from the electrophotographic image forming device, and feeds the developer stored in the process cartridge to the first embodiment of developing member 14; with the power and electric voltage provided by the electrophotographic image forming device, the developer is adsorbed to the surface of the first embodiment of developing member 14; by contacting the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 closely, the first embodiment of developing member 14 transports the developer to the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13, and makes the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member developed.
As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 are respectively provided with the photosensitive member fixing positions 23a, 23b, the developing member fixing positions 24a, 24b, and the process feeding component fixing positions 25a, 25b. 
The first embodiment of photosensitive member 13, the first embodiment of developing member 14, and the toner feeding component 15 are respectively fixed to the process cartridge via the photosensitive member fixing positions 23a, 23b, the developing member fixing positions 24a, 24b, and the toner feeding component fixing positions 25a, 25b on the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12. For the distances between the photosensitive member fixing positions 23a, 23b, the developing member fixing positions 24a, 24b, and the toner feeding component fixing positions 25a, 25b have been determined when the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 are made, the center distances between the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13, the first embodiment of developing member 14, and the toner feeding component 15 have been set as fixed values. The manufacturing accuracy of the fixing positions (23a, 23b, 24a, 24b, 25a, 25b) for positioning the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 and the first embodiment of developing member 14 on the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 directly affects the working quality of the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 and the first embodiment of developing member 14, therefore affect the working quality of the electrophotographic image forming device; any small error that occurs to manufacture the fixing positions for positioning the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 and the first embodiment of developing member 14 on the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12, will all affect the working quality of the process cartridge, and serious error will even cause that the process cartridge can not operate properly. So, the requirement to the manufacturing accuracy of the first lateral plate 11 and the second lateral plate 12 will be very high.
FIG. 5 is a front view of another kind of process cartridge in conventional art, which adopts non-contact developing mode. FIG. 6 is a sectional view of the direction B-B in FIG. 5; FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 are respectively schematic diagrams of the two ends of the process cartridge.
As shown in FIGS. 5-8, the process cartridge comprises a main part 30, a first lateral plate 31, and a second lateral plate 32; the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32 are respectively mounted at the two ends of the main part 30; the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32 are removable from or mountable to the two ends of the main part 30, or form as one body with the main part 30.
The main part 30 of the process cartridge is at least provided with the second embodiment of photosensitive member 33, the second embodiment of developing member 34, and a developer (not shown in the figure). The working principle of the process cartridge is the same with the working principle of the process cartridge shown in FIG. 1. Specially, the second embodiment of photosensitive member 33 is one of the organic photosensitive drums; the second embodiment of developing member 34 is one of the magnetic rollers, and the magnetic roller is composed of a magnetic core and a magnetic sleeve; the developer is a kind of magnetic toner.
The first lateral plate 31 is provided with a photosensitive member fixing position 43a and a developing member fixing position; the second lateral plate 32 is provided with a photosensitive member fixing position 43b and a developing member fixing position 44b. 
The second embodiment of photosensitive member 33 and the second embodiment of developing member 34 of the process cartridge are respectively fixed to the process cartridge via the photosensitive member fixing positions 43a, 43b and the developing member fixing position 44b on the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32. To make an electrophotographic image forming device work well during the working process, the second embodiment of photosensitive member 33 and the second embodiment of developing member 34 of the process cartridge are required to keep the clearance between them for a certain magnitude, and the magnitude of the clearance is a constant value; so, the distance between the photosensitive member fixing positions 43a, 43b and the developing member fixing position 44b on the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32 is required to be a constant value, and it is required to be changeless during the working process. So, the manufacturing accuracy of the fixing positions (43a, 43b, 44b) on the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32 directly affects the magnitude of the clearance between the second embodiment of photosensitive member 33 and the second embodiment of developing member 34 of the process cartridge, and also affects the working quality of the process cartridge. The errors that occur during manufacturing the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32, will affect the working quality of the process cartridge and the electrophotographic image forming device; so, the requirement of the manufacturing accuracy of the first lateral plate 31 and the second lateral plate 32 is very high.
As known above mentioned two conventional techniques, the requirement of the manufacturing accuracy of the first lateral plate 11 or 31 and the second lateral plate 12 or 32 of the process cartridge is very high, and any small error that occurs as manufacturing will cause that the process cartridge can not operate properly. The high accuracy requirement of the first lateral plate 11 or 31 and the second lateral plate 12 or 32 of the process cartridge causes that the product is hard to be manufactured, and the production cost is accordingly increased. At the same time, because after the fixing positions (23a, 23b, 24a, 24b, or 43a, 43b, 44b) of the first lateral plate 11 or 31 and the second lateral plate 12 or 32 are rubbed out by the first embodiment of photosensitive member 13 or 33 and the first embodiment of developing member 14 or 34 for a long time, they can't not meet the using requirement; it is hard to ensure the electrophotographic image forming device to operate properly, and the service life of the process cartridge is decreased.